Twisted Fate
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: What if by some twist of fate, Misery teleported Curly Brace and Mister Traveler not to the Labyrinth, but a completely new world? A unique world where friendship is magic? While they have to get used to their new forms and their new life, will they ever fit in, with fragmented memories and the knowing that their home planet is doomed to be destroyed?
1. Wake Up Call!

**This suddenly came to mind while watching My Little Pony. XD **

**Yay I'm writing the first Cave Story/My Little Pony crossover! :D**

**Enjoy!**

He stared at King's dead body for many seconds before he was able to register what had happened.

Toroko was force-fed the red flowers... turning her into a monster...

Misery electrocuted King, thus killing him soon afterward...

And to think... this was all the Doctor's fault. That evil man was planning on using the red flowers to turn all the Mimiga into savage beasts and use them to take over the world. He was now one-hundred percent sure of the man's plans at this point. He felt a burning rage toward the Doctor. He was a sick, sick man.

Ever since he awoke in that small cave long ago... he had grown to care for the cute white rabbit creatures known as Mimiga. Toroko was just a little girl... and she faced a brutal death. King was old, but ready for battle and leading the way.

Thinking of Mimiga reminded him of the Colons, Curly's adopted Mimiga children...

Wait... Curly!

He looked at the sword that King told him to avenge him with and picked it up. It was rather lightweight. With that, he closed his eyes and walked toward the entrance of the storehouse. He wasn't sure what he could do. Perhaps he could warn Curly about the red flowers... or maybe-

"HUZZAH!"

He was instantly knocked unconscious when a large gray rectangle creature with two orange vertical stripes on its face landed on top of him. Large eyes bright, it chuckled.

"Oops. Better watch where I'm going next time!" It got off of the robot, and stared. He was breathing still... It was a wonder how he was still alive!

"So he survived..." A starch-white skinned, blue-haired woman simply appeared in the air. She wore a light-green t-shirt, darker green pants, and had a wooden staff with a crystal orb on the top. She hovered for a moment before gracefully landing on the ground. "He reminds me of another one like him..." She stared at the robot on the ground. "A tough little robot, just like him." She looked up at the box-creature. "Balrog, I'm sending him to a world far away. He and his little friend will never be able to interfere with the Doctor's plans if I do this."

Balrog looked confused. "Why not send him to the Labyrinth? He'd be stuck there forever!"

"Balrog. We are both aware of the secret exit. He would find it."

"...You have a point."

Misery's staff began to glow. With a simple thought, the robot dissolved into thin air. She chuckled. "Balrog. I want you to scan the Sand Zone for any more Mimiga. While in the meantime, I will share the news with our master. He will be very pleased."

"You got it!" Balrog grinned and walked off, his footsteps sending a slight tremor in the ground below Misery's feet.

"Heavens, that felt good." Misery cackled, floating back up in the air, disappearing moments later.

…

"Hey! Yoo-hoo!"

_...Lemme sleep a while longer..._

"Are you alright? He-looooooo?"

With a small groan, she turned away.

"Come on, get up!" She felt something flat shaking her side.

Opening her eyes just a tad, she saw a blue face, and rainbow colors. Wincing from the brightness of said colors, she turned her head away.

"Ooh, need some help getting her up, Dashie?" A very cheerful voice asked. "I know how I can help!"

She was suddenly aware of something very close to her face. Opening her eyes, she met a pair of blue eyes and a flash of pink...

"HI!"

With a yelp, she leaped up, landing on her... hold on a minute...

She stared at who woke her up. A pink, four-legged creature with an overly-poofy, magenta mane and tail... There was another one with it... it was a sky-blue... and had a mane and tail of six colors. One different thing about this one however was that two feathery wings were folded neatly behind its shoulders.

"Wha...wha...?" She managed to choke out. Whatever was going on, it must've been a real crazy dream.

"Hi!" The pink one chirped again. It... bounced over to her. "I'm Pinkie Pie! I love new ponies! You're new around here! I know that because I know everybody in town! And when I say everybody, I mean _everybody!_ And I've never seen you before and you know what _that _means!" The pink pony known as Pinkie Pie brought out a cannon of some sort from behind a bush... and rainbow-colored pieces of string and paper shot out of it and covered the surrounding area. "PAR-TAY!"

"Whoa, Pinkie, calm down." The rainbow-manned one looked at her apologetically before rolling the party cannon out of sight. It walked over to her. "I'm Rainbow Dash."

"Uhm... nice to... meet you..." She mumbled, noticing how different her mouth felt... She looked down at her feet, and saw white hooves.

_Wait..._

She looked behind herself, and saw two angel-like white wings and a bright yellow tail. She stared at her own body, then back to the other two before she screamed.

"Ooh! I bet I could scream louder than you can!" With that, Pinkie joined her in screaming.

Rainbow Dash laid down and winced, plugged her ears with her front hooves.

"Oh... oh my... what happened to me...?!" She walked around in circles, staring at her body. "This isn't right... this isn't right at all... Where's the Colons?!" Her dark-blue gaze was searching the area frantically for the young white creatures that she had adopted.

"AAAAHHH-who's Colons?" Pinkie Pie abruptly stopped screaming and tilted her head.

"My adopted Mimiga children! Where are they?!" Among the panicking, a memory that she had before ending up here suddenly hit her like a two-ton truck.

Misery took them. She took all of them...

"Whoa, whoa..." Rainbow Dash looked extremely confused. "What exactly are you talking about? What's a Mimiga?"

She looked up at the cyan pegasus. "...Never mind. You wouldn't know." Crestfallen, she looked down at her new hooves. "I may as well tell you my name. I'm Curly Brace. But you can just call me Curly." She was mourning the loss of her adopted children. She knew that if the commoners of this place didn't know what a Mimiga was, she would never see those innocent little children again...

…

_Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. _

_To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. _

_But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. _

_One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon._

_She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. _

_Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon..._

"_...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since._"A purple unicorn tapped her chin with her hoof thoughtfully. Her violet eyes were squinted in deep thought. "Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?" She looked out of the window with a worried expression. She then got up, putting the book she was reading in her saddlebag.

…

The breeze whipped her blue-violet mane as she ran toward the western side of the castle. Along the way, she ran into a few fellow unicorns.

"There you are, Twilight!" The pink one exclaimed with a small grin. "Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?" Raising her eyebrows, the pink unicorn leaned in, widening her grin.

Twilight gulped, then shook her head, straitening herself. "Oh, sorry, girls..." She began to sweat a bit, growing nervous. "I've got a lot of studying to catch up on..." Letting loose a sheepish grin, she sprinted off, toward her original destination.

The unicorns sighed. "Does that pony do anything except study?" The pink one asked her friends. "I think she's more interested in books than friends..." The other two unicorns nodded in agreement.

…

"I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony...!" Twilight slammed the door open, not noticing that she had hit her baby dragon assistant, Spike.

"Ow!" Spike yelped, falling on his rump. He was looking at the now destroyed red present box in his claws when the purple unicorn began to speak.

"There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_." She looked down at the destroyed box in Spike's claws. "...What's that for?"

Spike looked down at the box sadly. He opened it, and a small stuffed bear doll that now had it's belly torn open fell out. "Well, it _was_ a gift for Moondancer, but..."

Twilight didn't let him finish. She began to search the library. "Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing." Her horn began to glow, and a bunch of books began to float toward her.

"But we're on a break!" Spike protested while climbing a ladder in front of the tall bookshelf. He too was helping Twilight; but his complaints were falling on deaf ears.

"No, no, no... no, no, no!" She said 'no' every time a book had the resulting title that she didn't want. She groaned in frustration. "UGH! _Spike!_"

The baby dragon held up a book in his left hand. "It's over here!"

With a sigh of relief, Twilight used her magic to grab the book, which resulted in Spike face-planting on the ground. Groaning in pain, the dragon slowly got back on his feet and grabbed a pile of books Twilight went through. He picked a few up, and climbed the ladder once more.

"Ah! _Elements_, _Elements_, E, E, E... Aha! _Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon_?" Twilight stared up at the ceiling in thought.

"_Mare in the Moon_? But that's just an old ponies' tale." Spike replied with a confused expression.

"Mare, mare... aha!" Twilight buried her nose in the book, reading the words carefully. "_The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal_!" She gasped, looking up at Spike in shock. "Spike! Do you know what this means?!"

"No-WOAH!" Spike fell off the ladder and landed on his face again. "OW!"

"Take a note please, to the Princess." The purple unicorn said quickly, pacing on her hooves.

Getting up, Spike replied. "Okie-dokie." He brought out a scroll and a red quill.

"_My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!_"

"Hold on. Preci... preci..."

"...Threshold."

"Threh..." Spike gave Twilight a confused look.

"...Uh, brink?" Twilight sighed in frustration. "Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen! _For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._"

"Twilight... Sparkle! Got it!" Spike lowered the quill and smiled.

Twilight smiled back in approval. "Great! Send it."

"...Now?"

"Of course!"

"Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow."

"That's just it, Spike! The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!"


	2. The Princess' Plan

**I wish to make this story like the episode series, but with Quote and Curly Brace in it. They will be friends with the mane 6, but they won't have elements of their own. **

"See? I knew she'd want to make immediate action!"

Spike cleared his throat and began to read the note. "_My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely._"

Twilight nodded in approval.

"_...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!_"

"Huh?!" Twilight's smile faded.

"_My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm asking you to find a fellow unicorn to help you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!_" Spike looked up from the scroll with a small frown.

"But... what?!" The purple unicorn began to pace anxiously. "I don't know any other unicorns enough! How am I...?" She was interrupted by a low thud coming from the floor below them, causing her and Spike to jump in surprise. "What was that?"

"I don't know, Twilight." Spike replied, looking down the stairs. He walked down them, and let out a small gasp. "Twilight, I think you should look at this..."

Growing concerned, Twilight Sparkle slowly trotted down the stairs, and she too drew in a sharp breath of shock.

Lying on the ground, unconscious, was a male white unicorn. He looked rather beat up, his hat was tossed to his side, his lime green scarf torn and filthy around his neck.

"Oh... oh my!" The purple unicorn was at his side in an instant. "...He isn't gravely injured... Spike, get me some water."

"On it!" With a salute, Spike dashed off.

Meanwhile, Twilight closely checked the knocked out unicorn for further injuries. She gently flipped him over, examining the whole of his body.

"I'm lucky I was reading that medical book earlier..." She mused to herself. "Looks like nothing serious." She rolled his body to its original position as Spike came back into the room, carrying a glass of water. "Thank you, Spike." She took the glass with her magic and tipped it gently at his lips.

…

When he came to, he saw a fuzzy splotch of purples and greens. He felt a liquid running down his throat, and he couldn't fight against it.

"Hey, I think he's waking up!" He heard a young male voice that he didn't recognize.

"Good... Hey, can you hear me?"

His vision was slowly gaining its focus, and he saw that the purple splotch was actually a creature with big, violet eyes. The first word that came to mind was 'horse', though he had never actually heard the word before.

He blinked, staring at the two in confusion. Wasn't he in the Sand Zone? Where was he now? With these... things?

He brought up a hand to his head. It felt different... He felt a large, pointed bump on his head, and there was the fact that he had no fingers...

He quickly sat up, earning an exclamation from the two creatures beside him. He saw two white hooves instead of his gloved hands, and he stared at the pony in front of him. She had the same hooves as him, but they were a light purple. He tried to stand up, realizing that he had to actually stand on four limbs instead of two to maintain balance. He stumbled a bit, then looked around. He was in a messed up room, with a pale blue color. He saw light filtering through a window, and a clear blue sky outside.

He stared dumbly at the window for several moments before he heard a small cough. Looking over to the purple pony, he saw that she was carrying a familiar red hat.

"I believe this is yours." She said with a kind voice, though he saw something in her eyes that he couldn't explain. Was it mistrust, perhaps?

He nodded, and grabbed the hat (after dropping it a few times), and placed it on his head.

"Spike, I think we found the unicorn for our trip." The purple pony told the smaller one, which he didn't notice until now.

"Huh? Are you sure? He still looks rather beat up. Was he in a fight?"

When he heard the word 'fight', he was instantly reminded of the fight to the death with Toroko. He knew she was dead, but what of Curly?

He wanted to look around for her. He needed to find her.

He nodded, and walked over to the unicorn.

"So I believe that's a yes?"

He nodded again.

"Great! Now I don't have to look around for another pony! Thank you mister... what's your name?"

He stared at her with a confused expression. He saw her look at him with a nervous gaze.

"You... you know your name, right?"

With an embarrassed sigh, he shook his head.

"Well, my name's Twilight Sparkle. This is my assistant, Spike." Spike waved at him with a smile. "The princess told me to go to Ponyville as fast as possible to see to the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration." She motioned him forward. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Looking over his new body, he turned back and nodded once more.

"Alright, great." Twilight started trotting out the door. "Right this way."

…

"Look on the bright side, Twilight! The princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?"

Twilight looked to Spike with a wary face. "Yes. Yes it does." She looked up at the passing clouds. "You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return."

Spike was confused. "Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?"

Twilight gave the baby dragon a small glare. "She _said_ to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." She sighed, and looked at the white unicorn seated on the other side of the cart,. "...You doing okay?"

The mysterious white colt turned to her and stared with his dark blue eyes. He slowly nodded, and turned to look back at the clouds.

_Why doesn't that pony speak?_ Twilight thought to herself.

"Look, Twilight! We're here!" The voice of Spike threw her out of her thoughts and she saw that the chariot that they were on was slowly descending. Once it landed, the two white pegasi reared and then went back on all fours.

"Thank you, sirs." Twilight nodded to the pegasi. They nodded in response. She saw that her partner was still sitting on the seat. "Hey, we're here."

The white colt looked up at them and then got out of the chariot. Once he was out, Spike shut the door, and the two royal guards flew away with the cart.

…

"So... you're Pinkie Pie?"

"Yup! And your name is Curly Brace!"

"Please... just call me Curly."

"Alrighty!" The pink pony was trotting about, showing Curly about Ponyville. "Alright, that's Lyra and Bonbon's house. And that's Carrot Top's house, and that's the library..."

Curly herself looked around the town as Pinkie talked on. She rather enjoyed the place. It was peaceful, all the citizens were kind, and nobody wanted to kill her.

She ran into the pink pony when she stopped. Looking in front of her, she saw a purple unicorn and a white unicorn. A small, scaly creature was beside them.

"Come on, Twilight, just try!" She heard the dragon say with a young, pleading voice.

The purple unicorn, known as Twilight looked at Spike nervously, then to Pinkie Pie, who was staring at her with a bewildered expression. "Um... hello?"

Pinkie Pie responded with a huge, prolonging gasp. She was actually _floating_ in the air as she gasped. Then she darted away in a flash, leaving her and the two strangers behind.

"...Well, _that_ was interesting all right." Twilight said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Curly stared at the white unicorn. That hat... seemed so familiar... She walked up to him. "...Do I know you?" She asked him.

He looked at her with a confused expression. But he was silent.

She had to think of something. He looked so much like him, whether he was a pony or not. The hat and the scarf...

She then came up with a simple question. A question that would normally make a pony stare at her like she was crazy. But she had to know if it was him.

"Do you know what a Mimiga is?"


	3. Passing Out Inviations

Indeed, that question caused him to immediately stop in his tracks. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Do you have a name?" She asked him with a smile.

Growing embarrassed again, he shook his head softly.

"Well, my name..." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "It's Curly Brace."

Drawing back in surprise, he stared at Curly with eyes as wide as the full moon. He felt a sharp relief stab his heart and he basically tackled her to the ground, wrapping his hooves around her. He was so worried! Even if he hadn't known Curly for very long, he had built a small wall of feelings for her.

"Ow! Hey, you big lug, get off!" She was holding back giggles as her friend slowly got off of her. "I can't believe it!" She cried as she stood to her four hooves. "We're both here! I never would have thought..." A shadow suddenly covered her usually radiant face, and she looked down at the ground. "But... that means... we can't save anyone anymore... Those poor Mimiga..."

He too felt a large pain seeping through his veins. He had tried so hard to help them... but it all ended in failure.

Curly sighed, and helped the white colt to his hooves. "We might as well get used to it... there's no turning back. We'll never be able to stop the Doctor now..."

"Hey! Curly!" The voice of Pinkie Pie threw the blonde pegasus from her thoughts. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh..." Curly looked over to him with a sheepish grin. "He doesn't know his name..."

"What?! You mean that this pony doesn't have a name?!"

"Yes, Pinkie."

The pink pony gasped, and frowned. "Oh my gosh, that's horrible!" She suddenly formed a small smile. "But I can fix that in a jiffy!" She put back on her trademark grin and began to jump up and down. "We need to think of a name that fits him well! Curly, do you have any ideas?"

Curly thought for a moment, but shook her head. "No..."

He felt heat rise to his face at the thought of being named. Sure, he wanted a name, but he wanted to choose! It's his body, his thoughts, and his decisions, after all!

He tried to speak up, but only a small squeak made its way from his throat.

"Huh?" Curly spun her head over to him in alarm. "Was that you?" She blinked in surprise when he nodded. "Are you trying to say something?"

The white unicorn colt nodded again, trying to speak. "U-uh..." He let out, feeling a strange sensation in his throat. He had never attempted to talk before. He coughed, trying to make the odd sensation go away. "I..." He thought speaking would be _a lot_ easier than this!

"Ooh, he's talking!" Pinkie Pie began to jump up and down again. "What are you trying to say? Ooh, I bet that it's a guessing game! I looove guessing games!"

Curly deadpanned. "No, Pinkie. He's trying to talk. I don't think he's tried to do that too much."

Pinkie stopped bouncing. "Oh."

He narrowed his eyes, and finally spoke. "I... don't want you to... give me a name..." He paused, feeling the stares of his friends. "I want... to choose my own name." His voice was small and quiet; even though he stood with confidence.

Curly tilted her head, thinking about what the male unicorn told them. He wanted to give himself a name? "You want to give yourself a name, huh? Any suggestions?"

He looked down at his hooves, and then at the sky. "...I'll think about it." He murmured in reply, turning around.

"Oh, I forgot! I need to plan a party!" Pinkie Pie began her trademark bouncing once again.

"Why?" Curly raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"For you, your friend and that Twi pony!"

"Twilight Sparkle. She told me her name." He muttered, voice low.

"Okay! Twilight Sparkle!" Pinkie Pie began to hop towards the library, which was a giant purplish tree. "We have to gather everypony! This is gonna be a big big _big_ party!"

Curly chuckled as the pink mare trotted away. "Alright. We'll gather all the ponies for you!" She looked over to her unnamed friend. "Come on, let's go!"

He blinked, still confused about everything that has happened so far, and warily trotted after Curly.

…

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist." Spike said, looking over the scroll that fell to his feet; quill in hand. "Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres."

"Yee-haw!" A voice of a mare sounded nearby. When Twilight Sparkle looked over, she saw an orange mare with a blonde mane blowing in the wind as she ran. The orange mare stopped at one of the many trees, and turned away, bucking her back hooves at the tree, causing it to shake and a bunch of apples to fall from it and into the baskets below.

Twilight Sparkle sighed annoyingly at the sight. "Let's get this over with..." She walked up to the mare and smiled warily. "Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-"

The orange mare immediately began to shake Twilight's hoof with such vigor that it made Twilight herself vibrate. "Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!"

Twilight gulped once Applejack let go of her hoof, shaking her head to clear the dizziness. "Friends? Actually, I-"

Applejack interrupted her with a wide smile. "So, what can I do you for?" The orange mare was oblivious to Spike's snickering.

Twilight straitened her posture, and cleared her throat nervously. "Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?"

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?"

The purple mare sighed. "As long as it doesn't take too long..."

…

"I can't believe you actually talked!" Curly told her friend with a smile. "You've never tried it before when we were... y'know..." He looked down nervously, nodding his head. "This feels so different... I feel as if I'm an actual living being, with a beating heart and blood; like the Mimiga." Curly spread her white wings to show him what she meant. "What if we are? What if we're no longer robots, but living, breathing ponies, just like like the others? I never had wings, you never had that thing on your head until we found ourselves in this world... what could it all mean?"

He didn't know. In fact, he actually had no idea what was in store for him and Curly. Though the more he thought about it, the more anxious he became.

"Hey, Curly! Unnamed pony! Come here! I could use some help!" The voice of Pinkie Pie made he and Curly look over to the pink pony, who was carrying a lot of pieces of paper. Curly trotted over to Pinkie.

"Sure. What do you need help with?"

"Thanks! Y'see, I want to have this party start before the sun sets, and I want it to be a very very great party before the Annual Summer Sun Celebration, and-"

"Wait... what's the Summer Sun Celebration?" Curly asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Pinkie stared at her. "You... don't know what that is?"

"Uh... no?" "WHAT?!" Pinkie Pie bounced nervously. "Everypony should know about the Summer Sun Celebration! It's like, the biggest celebration _ever_ other than Hearth's Warming Eve!"

"Hold on, hold on..." Curly flattened her ears nervously. "Remember? He and I are new in this place you called... Eque-something."

"Equestria, of course! We're in a small town of Equestria called Ponyville!"

"Okay... Now, what's the Summer Sun Celebration all about?" Curly asked.

"It's only the longest day of the year! Princess Celestia herself raises the sun before our very eyes at a different location every year! This year, she's raising the sun here in Ponyville!"

"Hold on... Princess... Celestia?" The white colt stepped up, a riddled expression on his face.

"...You don't even know the ruler of Equestria?!"

"Apparently not." Curly replied.

Pinkie collapsed before them, making the to newcomers jump. "You... sure have a lot of catching up to do, Curly and unnamed pony..." She stood back up. "Anyway, I would like you to hand these invitations out to the ponies of Ponyville while I'm getting everything set up." She handed Curly the large stack of papers, which Curly struggled to hold.

"O-okay. WOAH!" Curly was about to fall over when the white colt caught her and the papers. Curly's face flushed in embarrassment. "Oh... s-sorry..." She straitened herself and let him carry half of the papers. "Alright, then... we're on our way, Pinkie..."

"Okee-dokie-lokie!"

As he and Curly walked along the town, handing out invitations to the ponies listed, they encountered one that smiled at them.

"Why hello," She had said, blinking her azure eyes. "What brings you here?"

"Um... you're Rarity, right?" Curly asked, wanting to get this job done.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Rarity replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Pinkie Pie is having a party, and she asked me and my friend here to hand out the... invitations."

"Oh, yes! Of course! Thank you very much, darling!" The white unicorn mare's horn began to glow a bright blue, along with the card, making he and Curly jump in surprise. "...What? Never seen a unicorn's horn work its wonders before?"

"N-no..." The white colt muttered, feeling embarrassed because he himself was a unicorn.

"Oh, that's quite alright, darling!" Rarity said with a small smile. "Not all unicorns know how to use magic!" Her blue eyes trailed to Curly's long and messed up blonde mane. "Oh my, what happened to your mane and your tail?! It's a disaster! I _must_ fix it!" She grabbed Curly, who began to protest as the last of the invitations fluttered to the ground. "I'm just gonna fix her mane and tail..."

"Y-yeah... it'll be fine..." Curly gave him a nervous glare.

He slowly nodded, following the two inside of the building.

"Alright, let's see..." Rarity grabbed a bottle of shampoo, and dragged Curly into a shower, which sprayed her with water. "ACK!" Curly began to freak out, because she had never gotten wet in this way. "It's alright, darling! I'm just gonna wash your mane! And the rest of your body while I'm at it..." Rarity grabbed a soap-covered sponge with her magic and began to scrub Curly's body, making it appear more bright. "Ah, that's much better!"

The white unicorn mare then covered her hooves in the shampoo and began to scrub Curly's golden mane, despite all her protests. "Close your eyes, dear! This soap could burn your eyes!"

A second too late, the soap got into her eyes, making her cry out in pain. "Shh, shh, darling, open your eyes back up, and let them soak in the water..."

After an agonizing fifteen minutes, Curly finally got out of the shower, dizzily making her way to the white colt. He flinched as she shook her body, spraying water all over the room.

"Oh my! Don't do that!" Rarity cried, wrapping a towel around her shivering form. "You'll get everything wet." She looked over to him. "She'll be fine, young colt. Just a little wet, is all." She led him into the already wet shower, and did the same process.

As much as he hated to admit it, he eventually found the warm water to be rather relaxing. He also felt much better with a scrubbed body and washed out hair.

When he exited, Curly was out of the towel, and her white pelt was seemingly glowing instead of it being dull. Her mane was now strait and free of tangles; and it trailed down all the way to below the middle of her front legs.

He stared at her for a few moments, wondering if he was looking the same way as Curly was.

"Aww, that's cute!" Rarity's voice made him jump out of his thoughts. "You like her, don't you?"

He glared at her. "Of course... she's... the only friend I've ever had..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear." Rarity said, a bit of drama in her voice. "I really am. I could never imagine having only one friend. But, I could be your friend if you'd like."

He stared at her warily. "...I'll think about it." He wanted to see if he could trust her first.

"Ah, yes, of course." She said with a small smile. "Now go on, see your friend." He smiled back, and walked over to Curly, who grinned at him.

"Hey! You look much better now that you've been cleaned!" Curly chattered, making a warm feeling pass through his face. "I sure do feel better! I mean, I didn't know that my mane was this long!" She raised a hoof, and pet her mane. "It feels nice!" She looked back at him. "...Oh," She tilted her head. "where's your hat and scarf?"

"Oh, my bad, you two." Rarity peeked her head over to them. "I forgot, I washed your hat alright, but your green scarf was too wrecked and filthy to fix. So, I made you a new one. I also made you one as well." Her horn glowed once more, and two scarves, one a bright lime green and the other a soft pink followed her as she placed them on the two.

He looked down at his new green scarf, and frowned. He still wanted his old one... But she had said that it was wrecked...

"Wow! This looks really nice!" She looked down at the scarf, and smiled widely. "Thank you so much!" She looked out the window. "Oh! The party's about to start..."

He looked outside and the frown never left his face. But, as he and the two mares were leaving, he felt a wave of dizziness pass through his head, and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Curly stopped as well and looked at him, concern clearly in her eyes. He felt his mind racing, and a word; one single word was all he could remember once the dizzy spell faded.

Quote.

He looked up at Curly, and said: "My name... my name is... Quote."

**Yay he remembered his name! But that's the only thing he's gonna remember.** **Sorry if this chapter was rushed in the end, it's the fact that I've spent a week or two on this chapter alone, and Nightmare Moon isn't even here yet! *oh noes* Ah, but she'll be here in the next chapter!** **Hope you enjoyed, and review plz! :D**


End file.
